


Sex Nights

by toesohnoes



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couch is even more comfortable than it looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3807555107/hot-fuzz-danny-nicholas-for-innocentskeleton).

Danny renames their DVD nights Sex Nights after a couple of months, and Nicholas can’t argue with him about it. It’s far more accurate.

Tangled on the couch together, the movie is playing in the background. Long kisses have explosions as their soundtracks, and the rapid drums of gunfire sing when Danny shoves his hand into Nicholas’s boxers. His body pins Nicholas down against the sofa (and Nicholas knows how to attack at least three pressure points to get free, but that’s the last thing he’s thinking about) and his hand wraps around the desperate flesh of Nicholas’s cock.

Nicholas moans and presses his hand against the back of Danny’s neck, pulling him down so that he can kiss him again, devour him in a way that is thorough but far from clinical. He’s been working on cutting loose; Danny is a far better teacher than he looks. By the time the movie ends, they are both panting in satisfaction, spent on the couch, with absolutely no desire to move in the foreseeable future.


End file.
